Necromancer
by SicTransitGloria.GloryFades
Summary: Damon meets a human that's a little more than that. A necromancer, whose very being attracts him. And he can't resist.
1. Practicality

Practicality

AN: I will be borrowing Laurell K. Hamilton's term of a "kiss" for a group of vampires, as a friend suggested to me. Hope you like it! Read and review for more!

**Micah**

"Help, please, help…" I whimper.

I struggle against the ropes that bind me to the tree. They dig into my bare skin mercilessly. The flames lick up at my bare feet.

"Someone, help."

But it's too late, I'm too deep in the woods. The bottoms of my feet start to burn. I let out a long, ragged scream before I pass out from the smoke.

I wake up, and wonder why that seems so strange. Then I remember- I was being burned at the stake. It's still dark inside and outside, I can see through the crack in the curtains. I'm still stark naked, but I'm tucked in tightly under the warm, thick comforter. A cold feeling crawls up my spine. I have to get out of here.

"Wait," he says.

I pause and pull the comforter closer to my chest. I can't really see him- there aren't any lights on in the room.

"Who are you?"

"Damon Salvatore. It's okay, you're safe."

"You're a vampire."

He moves slightly to the side, and a trickle of moonlight crosses his pouty mouth.

"What?"

"Vampire."

"So, you _are_ a witch."

"Guess again."

"Not a werewolf…"

"Nope."

He shakes his head. "I don't know… Hey, what's your name?"

"Micah Morrison."

He sighs. "Morrison. I know that name from somewhere. One of the founding fathers?"

"And, like him, I'm a necromancer."

He smirks. "I guess that's why I felt like I had to save you."

"Thanks for that. Can I borrow some clothes?"

Damon gets up, digs around in an armoire, and brings me a pile of clothes. "I'll wait outside."

"I appreciate it."

He pauses, then turns back to me, getting close. His eyes, like the ocean on a clear day, stare right into my soul. I watch as his pupils dilate.

"You're going to tell me why you were being burned at the stake," he purrs.

"Doesn't work. I'll tell you anyway, though. After I get dressed."

He leaves and I dress. My feet ache like hell. I pull up the pant legs and perch on the window sill. My feet hurt like hell, but I can't stay.

"I can hear you, you know," Damon says, suddenly behind me.

I shrug. "All I needed was a moment. Were you listening at the door?"

"Guarding you," Damon argues, then softens. "I have this urge to protect you."

"It's my blood. The necromancy, it calls to you, offers you more than ordinary human blood."

"I want it," he whispers, his face starting to change.

"No, Damon. You will not bite me."

With that I grab the letter opener off the desk and slice my palm, offering it to him. He licks up the bloody line, moaning as he tastes me. I pull it away before he can take more, before I accidentally call my power.

It's not something I entirely understand. I can command vampires, and I'm immune to them. Sharing my blood with them increases both powers, until I can't control mine and every vampire within a mile of me is at my control. It's something I fear.

"You taste so good," he whispers, smiling broadly and genuinely, not coy at all.

My blood has an odd side effect- the vampire becomes totally blissed out. A necromancy high of sorts.

"Please don't leave me," he says, suddenly worried as I move towards the door.

"Damon…" I sigh.

Okay, in all truthfulness, it's practical for a necromancer to attach his or herself to a vampire, or a kiss. The vampires get a convenient snack and everyone gets a power boost.

I sit down on the bed, and the pain in my feet dies down a little. I don't dare glance down and see what they look like. But God, I have to make sure I have all ten toes. I look down. The skin is horribly red and blistery, but I have all my toes. I notice Damon watching me, waiting for me to speak. I'm all for practicality.

"Fine."

He smiles, and it naturally turns into a smirk. He saunters over to me, sits beside me, and kisses me. I fight back my power and kiss him back.

I am going to have to do something about this power of mine.

**Damon**

She is so utterly intoxicatingly perfect. Human, but not quite. Better. I want her, I want to devour her.

But I can't. She has that necromancy, that power over me. I can't say I hate it. It makes her blood so much better than any other blood.

I have this need, this desire, to be with her, to protect her. To be her vampire, wrapped around her little finger. Her boyfriend, her lover, if she'll have me.

What the hell is wrong with me? Fifteen minutes ago I would've been highly alarmed at the thought of being with one person. Damon Salvatore, eternal bachelor. Sorry, ladies, I'm off the market. I have my Micah. So beautiful and warm and loving.

I kiss her soft lips one last time before cuddling up next to her.


	2. I Bought Her Off eBay

I Bought Her Off eBay

AN: Hope you like it! I'll try to make the next chapter longer, these two are pretty short. R&R!

**Damon**

I wake up and she's still there, in all of her intoxicating glory. Asleep still, her hair in loose ringlets around her. I take a deep breath and can barely keep myself from plunging my fangs into the source of that delicious scent. I rub my head up against her neck and settle back in. There will be more time for blood later.

**Micah**

I wake up, and the last light of the sun is all that's left in the sky. I stroke the hair of the vampire curled up next to me. He looks up at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Hey," I say hoarsely.

"Hey."

"Thirsty?"

"Always."

I flex my hand, reopening the wound. I run it over his lips and he licks it up. He leans up and presses his lips to the skin above my carotid artery. I stop him.

"Ahh, Necromancer, why do you insist on teasing me?"

I kiss him and taste my own blood. Slightly disturbing.

**Damon**

I open the drapes and pause in the gentle sunlight of late morning. She's watching me, I know. I pull a clean shirt on and turn back to her.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"I'm starving."

I pick her up bridal style- laughing silently to myself- and carry her downstairs. She can't stay on her feet for more than a few moments before the pain becomes crippling. Which reminds me, she never told me what happened last night.

I pass my brother and Elena. Elena, who, for the record, I am completely over. Elena focuses on the girl in my arms- Stefan focuses on her feet. I warn them against saying anything with my eyes and set Micah down on the couch, dangling her feet over the arm.

"Hi," Micah says, tentatively waving at the vampires watching her.

They smile at her and exchange polite introductions, then follow me into the kitchen.

"We have food, don't we?" I ask, looking in the fridge.

"So Damon Salvatore actually does have a heart," Elena mocks me.

Bitch.

"No, I don't," I say, going through the cupboards.

"Damon, what happened to her?" Stefan asks.

"I'm working on finding that out."

"Well, where'd she come from?" Elena asks.

"I bought her off eBay, where do you think I got her?"

"Obviously not a bar. Please tell me you aren't responsible for her feet."

"I'm not. I told you, I'm working on it. Tell her I went out," I call over my shoulder as I leave.

"Damon! You can't just leave her here!" Elena shouts.

Elena has gone from charming and a potentially good lay to an annoying bitch. Not that I mind. I have Micah.

I pick up some breakfast for her at McDonald's- complete with coffee. She strikes me as a coffee girl.

**Micah**

Stefan and Elena sit across from me, watching me. I feel so uncomfortable. I really hope they aren't around much.

I notice them shooting quick glances at my feet. They want to ask, I can tell. Maybe Damon told them not to.

My vampire comes into the room, a stuffed McDonald's bag in his hand. I pull him down until his lips touch mine, and smile against them.

"Don't believe anything they said about me," Damon says, sitting down next to me and handing me a cup of coffee.

I take it and sit up, leaning against him, so I can drink it. I'm more of a Starbucks girl, but coffee is coffee. I sip it and focus on the warmth traveling through my body.

"Mmm, thanks."

Damon smiles at me, then turns back to his brother. "I hope you minded your manners."

Stefan laughs, as if what Damon said was… Ironic. I'm betting it was.

They all watch me as I eat my food and drink my coffee. I realize then how little I like being watched by vampires.

"Done," I announce a few minutes later.

Damon throws out my trash, then carries me back upstairs.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to leave you with them again."

"What did you mean earlier? When you told me not to believe what they say?"

"They doubt my motives."

I lie back against the bed and pull him down next to me. I stroke his hair as we keep our eye on each other.

"I have to go back home eventually, Damon. I have to get clothes."

"Why? You look good in mine," he says, tracing the skin above the collar of his v-neck.

I kiss him. "Cute, but I'm serious. I need to go home, at least for a little while."

"Later," he whispers, kissing my collar bone.

"Do you ever give up?"

"Nope. You should just give in now."

**Damon**

She grins at me, not realizing how serious I am. I crawl on top of her, pinning her to the bed. She laughs. She thinks this is a game.

"Damon! Let me go!" she squeals, smiling.

I sigh and fall to the bed beside her. She giggles and kisses me, pulling the comforter over us.


	3. Boyfriend It Is

Boyfriend It Is

AN: Thanks for reviewing, guys! :)

**Damon**

I watch as she crawls out of bed and limps to the bathroom to brush her teeth. How I wish she'd let me be with her.

"Can I just borrow your car and go by myself?" she calls.

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom. She's sitting on the counter, her mouth filled with toothpaste foam and her toothbrush sticking out.

"You can't even walk on your own."

She sighs. "I don't know how to explain you to my mom. You're not my lover, or even my boyfriend… How do I introduce you?"

Okay, that one hurt. But it was true.

"Boyfriend works. Shall I take you out to dinner and make awkward conversation to make it official?"

She laughs, a wild, beautiful laugh. "Boyfriend it is, then."

"Can I still take you to dinner? Or maybe the doctor would be more appropriate."

She spits out the toothpaste. "I'm fine."

"Tell me what happened, Micah."

"I just got involved with the wrong people, okay?"

I make her look at me. "I can't protect you if I don't know who I'm protecting you from."

Her eyes water and she bites her lip.

"I'm sorry, Micah, I need to know."

"Damon, I don't want you going after them. They'll kill you."

I laugh. "So little faith in your vampire…"

She shakes her head. "I know them, Damon, and they'll kill you and Stefan and Elena. I don't want that."

"What do you want?" I ask, softening my voice.

"I want to go home."

I sigh. Of course she doesn't want me. "Just take my car, then."

"What? But I'm such a cripple! And I really should introduce my boyfriend to my mom."

That makes me smile. "Alright, if you insist."

She leans up and plants a minty kiss on my lips. "I insist."

**Micah**

We get to my house at a little after five, so my mom will be home from work. Damon insists on doing this the "proper way". Which for us means he carries me up the stairs to my front door. I knock, not wanting to just barge in. My mom opens the door, looking a little worse for wear.

"Micah! Where've you been?"

I open my mouth to reply, and she interrupts me. "Who's this?"

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Damon."

She frowns. "You've spent a week with some guy?"

"No, Mom, I just met him last night!"

"And he's your boyfriend?"

"Mom, stop it. He's taking care of me, whether you like it or not."

"Micah!"

"Let me in, Mom. I'm sure Damon's tired," I say, even though I know he could hold me forever.

Damon carries me to my room, my mom following us.

"What, you think you're moving in with him?"

"Him and his brother and his wife."

"You live with your brother?"

"Yeah. My parents died a long time ago."

True enough.

"I'm sorry," my mom says, instantly becoming motherly.

Damon flashes her a grateful smile and starts packing my suitcase.

"Micah, you can't go."

"You can't stop me," I say, lying back on my bed.

"I'm your mother!"

"Damon, compel her," I whisper.

"Mrs. Morrison-"

"It's Ms. Parker, thanks."

"Ms. Parker, I have done nothing to compromise your daughter's virtue, no matter how much I wanted to."

I blush. "Damon…"

My mom sighs. "That's true, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"One condition."

"Let's hear it."

"We all go out to dinner, and I get to know Damon's brother and his wife."

I shrug. "Damon?"

"Sounds lovely," Damon says, smirking. "How does Saturday sound?"

"Sounds great."

"Can you go now, Mom?"

"Oh, alright. See you kids Saturday. It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"You, too!" Damon calls after her with a false enthusiasm.

I smack him. "Please don't antagonize my mother."

**Damon**

The beautiful girl's mother is letting her move in with me. Does life get any better?


	4. Family Dinner

Family Dinner

AN: Sorry my chapters have been so wimpy! Hope you like this one anyway! :) I live for your reviews!

**Damon**

Micah insisted on shopping in preparation for tomorrow night's dinner. So we look civilized and put-together and all that nonsense. We all look fine already, but she's nervous that her mom won't approve. So shopping it is.

She and Elena critique Stefan and I each time we come out of the dressing room. This dress shirt doesn't go with that tie, the tie doesn't go with the shoes, and don't even get me started on the socks… Sweet Jesus.

The nice part is that when we're done, we get to force them to dress up. They come out of the dressing room as a pair, posing and giggling. It's adorable. On Micah, naturally. Nice to see her happy, even if she's still limping.

She insists on walking around on her own, so as not to draw attention. As if she could not draw attention. So beautiful and radiant.

I finally snatch her up and give her a piggy back ride. She nuzzles at my neck and kisses my jawline.

"Love you," she whispers.

I can't help but smile. She loves me. She's my girlfriend, and she loves me.

**Micah**

My mom comes through the door in her favorite turquoise dress. It matches her eyes.

I'm wearing a dress with a black tube top and puffy white skirt and black lace tights. Damon wouldn't let me get the heels I wanted. He's more realistic about my feet than I am. So I get to wear slippers instead. I guess I can't complain.

I introduce my mom to Stefan and Elena. Her dress is all ruched and fitted and strappy. She has black booties on, her long legs bare. Stefan has on a white shirt and black pants, a black tie with white pinstripes. They look gorgeous, sure, but Damon…

I talked Damon into this dark blue shirt that makes his eyes seem impossibly blue. And his pants hug his butt just right. He's so gorgeous. How did I wind up with a boyfriend this perfect?

We wind up having dinner at home- more welcoming, like we have nothing to hide, Damon insisted. Sure…

Elena's Aunt Jenna and her husband Alaric show up with Elena's kid brother, Jeremy. He's dark and mysterious, with a hint of childishness to his face. It'll always be like that. He's a vampire, too, I can feel it deep inside, my sixth sense.

He looks at me and for a moment his vampiric nature reaches his eyes. I'm legitimately scared of him for a moment. Then Damon grabs his shoulder.

"Back off."

"Sorry, man…"

I watch Jeremy carefully after that. We stare at each other from across the table. I don't even get to appreciate how good Damon looks. Damon, my boyfriend. Focus, Micah…

**Damon**

I can't say I've ever felt so insecure in my entire life. She's watching him. How did he capture her attention so easily?

I bite down on my lip and take a deep breath. Breathe in, and out… And in, and out…

I lean over and kiss her temple as casually as possible. She turns to me and smiles.

"Can you help me in the kitchen?"

I smile. "Sure."

I follow her into the kitchen, excusing us to everyone at the table.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

I know my face shows my pain, and I don't try to mask it. "Micah-"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. He's a vampire and I'm a necromancer."

"You don't act that way with Stefan or Elena."

She's almost crying now. I pick her up, setting her on the counter. She clings to me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

"I need you, Micah."

Here I am, being vulnerable, don't push me away.

"I need you, too, Damon. I'm so sorry."

And the next thing I know, I'm crying. God, I haven't cried in so long, and never because I was happy.

Micah presses her forehead against mine and kisses me.

"Come on, we have to go back out there before they get suspicious," she whispers.

I squeeze her to me as tightly as possible without hurting her. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too."

"Okay, then. Let's go back out there."

**Micah**

I follow Damon back to the table, not even glancing at Jeremy. Point for me.

"Micah."

I look up. Jeremy mouths the word "necromancer" at me. Point for super-vampire hearing. I turn back to Damon, giving him a look.

"One day," I whisper, knowing Jeremy can hear, "we're going to move into our own place, where we can have some privacy."

Damon beams at me. I love him, I really do. I just don't know if he really loves me or if it's just the necromancy.

My mom leaves around eleven- Jenna, Ric, and Jeremy spend the night. And I'm glad it's Damon I share a bed with.

Damon lays me down on the bed. He starts to undress for bed, tossing me one of his shirts to wear. I put it on over my dress before sliding my dress and tights down. Damon takes them from me, piling them with his clothes. He's wearing only his boxers, and I can't stop looking at him. He notices and smiles and laughs before crawling into bed and kissing me.

"I love you more than anyone else in the whole world, you know that?" I say, sliding my fingers between his.

"Always nice to hear," he says, kissing my fingertips.


	5. Camping Trip

Camping Trip

AN: This one's longer. Finally! Thanks for reading! Comments? Suggestions? Review! Didn't you just love Vampire Diaries tonight? So intense!

**Damon**

We're going on a camping trip. All of us. In an RV. I know, it's crazy. But Micah suggested it, and I couldn't say no.

We leave for the campground at a little past noon and get there just before two. Matt drove with Tyler as his copilot, which left me, Micah, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie to lounge around. It wasn't all that bad.

Stefan enlists Jeremy, Tyler, and Matt to help him pitch our tents. I stay with Micah and the other girls. I feel bad whenever I leave her alone, unprotected. Especially after Caroline went to hug her when they met and wound up almost tearing out Micah's throat. Some days, I wish she was less irresistible.

It was her suggestion for everyone else to come. She wanted to meet "our" friends. They're really all Elena's friends. Well, Jeremy's sort of my protégée. He and Tyler are like my brothers. Matt, I never really got to know. But he keeps Caroline busy. Which leaves Bonnie. Witch-bitch. I really dislike her.

So I consider it something of a problem when she and Micah click instantly.

**Micah**

Bonnie's human, but she's got some magic about her. Her and Tyler, I can't quite place what they are. My necromancy recognizes the others as vampires. Matt and Caroline are a couple. Three couples, three singles. I so want to play matchmaker.

I manage to convince Damon to let me wander off with the other girls. He frowns but lets me go. Some part of me wishes he'd try harder to stop me.

"So, you and Damon…" Caroline says.

"Yeah."

"Watch out for him. Don't get too attached," Elena warns.

"You can't trust him," Bonnie adds.

I know the shock shows on my face. Are we talking about the same vampire here?

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but Damon's been taking care of me and we're in love."

"Sure, the sex is great, but there's nothing in Damon that's relationship material."

"Caroline," Elena warns.

I turn to Caroline, gaping at her. She cringes.

"I'm sorry, that was the wrong thing to say."

She reaches out to comfort me, and I stand and limp off.

"Don't come near me, Caroline," I command, calling my necromancy.

Bonnie follows me, and I let her. I sit down on one of the boulders by the shore.

"Look, I'm sorry about Caroline," Bonnie says, sitting next to me. "She's not a bad person."

I shake my head. "It's not just that. I'm worried about our relationship."

"Why?"

"I'm a necromancer. I think it's the necromancy that attracts him to me. I don't think he actually loves me."

"Oh, Micah…" Bonnie says, putting her arm around me. "I'm sure that's not it."

"But we'll never know," I say, sighing.

"Well, maybe I could try something."

"Like what?"

"I'm a witch. Maybe I could try something to make Damon immune to the necromancy."

Ah, witch. That would explain it.

"Would you? Please?"

"Sure. I'll do it when he falls asleep tonight."

I hesitate. "What if it really is just the necromancy? I'll lose him."

Bonnie shrugs. "It's your call."

"I have to know."

We sit there in silence for a while before Damon comes up behind us.

"Could you leave us for a moment, Bonnie?"

"Sure," Bonnie says. "See you back at the RV."

Damon sits down beside me.

"I hear Caroline told you about us."

I look up at his face, all sad and worried, and kiss him.

"It's okay, Damon."

"What?"

"I'm fine with it. I can tell you don't have feelings for her."

"I never did."

"And… I can see you're afraid of hurting me."

"I told you, I need you."

I kiss him. "It's fine, Damon. I'm not worried about it. Let's go back, okay?"

"Hang on," he says, grabbing my arm. "While we have some time alone…"

"Damon, stop. Later."

Damon looks down at the ground, smile faltering. "You keep saying that."

"I mean it. We'll go out the night after we get back, to dinner, someplace nice. Check into a hotel, so we can have some privacy."

**Damon**

I can't believe it. She wants to have sex with me. I kiss her and carry her back to the camp site.

Everyone's in swimsuits, grabbing foldout chairs, towels, and the cooler.

"Hey, suit up!" Jeremy calls.

I try to ignore the fact that he's going to have his eyes on my barely-clad girlfriend and carry her up the steps to the RV. I haven't seen her in her swimsuit before, but I was there when she picked it out. It's yellow, strapless, and has all these slits in it where you can see her skin.

"My feet are killing me," she says. "It'll be so nice to swim."

"Would you please let me take you to the doctor when we get back to town?"

"Damon-"

"Please."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Come on, let's go swim."

**Micah**

We spend the rest of the sunlight in the water, laughing and playing and swimming. I see Jeremy watching me. Yeah, he worries me a little. It's hardest for him. Caroline and Elena quickly get over it- they're both female and in committed relationships with Matt and Stefan. I'm letting Damon feed on me, which leaves Jeremy. Single and male.

Maybe if I let him feed, it wouldn't be so bad. But I don't want to give him any ideas and I don't want to hurt Damon. Why does life have to be so complicated?

Just after the sun sets, we have a fire blazing. We stay just close enough to feel the warmth. I cuddle up to Damon. It's nice, normal.

Damon and I retire to our tent well past midnight, after everyone else is asleep. Everyone but Bonnie.

"I'm so tired," I say, faking a yawn and cuddling up to Damon.

He kisses me. "Love you."

I so hope that's true. "Love you too."

About an hour later, Bonnie appears at the opening of our tent.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

She chants something too fast and too foreign for me to follow. She repeats it again and again, and then stops suddenly. "It's done."

"Thank you," I whisper, stroking Damon's hair and kissing him.

**Damon**

I don't entirely understand what spell Bonnie cast on me, but I'm not worried. Micah wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. I don't ask her. Not yet. For now, I'm going to just wait and see.

I pretend to stir in my sleep and let my lips brush against hers, for one last time tonight.

"I love you," she murmurs before falling asleep.

I love you, too, Micah.


	6. Necromancing Jeremy

Necromancing Jeremy

AN: Hope you like it! I'm so proud of myself lol I started this after Vampire Diaries last night and I'm posting it before school. Well, at least I accomplished one thing today.

**Micah**

I wake up, and Damon's not there. A first. Not a good sign. I dress in a skirt and a tank top and slip my feet into my slippers before going outside. No one. Well, that's cool. I limp up to the RV.

Everyone's crammed in, chatting over coffee or whatever the hell is in their mugs. I don't want to know. Damon spots me and smiles. I squeeze past Tyler and Elena and wrap my arms around him.

"Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?" I ask tentatively.

"Slept great, because you were there," he states as if it couldn't be more obvious.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

God, I hope he means it. I know I do.

I kiss him and sigh happily into his mouth.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

Damon shrugs. "Going swimming, driving back in a couple hours."

"Hmm, do we have reservations tonight?"

"Just called an hour ago. Table for two at seven."

"And the hotel room?"

"Hotel suite," he corrects. "Everything's set up."

"You're sure you want to do this?"

Damon stares at me like I'm crazy. "You're kidding, right?"

"What?"

Damon carries me back to our tent. Illusion of privacy.

"I've been trying to get you to sleep with me for the whole week I've known you!"

I laugh and kiss him. He loves me, he really does.

**Damon**

I kiss Micah, not entirely sure what she's up to. I'm not worried about it, but waiting for her to tell me just might kill me.

"Look, Micah… Last night, when Bonnie came to our tent and did that spell, what did that do?"

She looks surprised. "It made you immune to the necromancy. I was afraid that was the only reason you wanted to be with me."

"Never. I love you so much."

"Can I ask you something, then?"

"Of course," he says, hugging me.

"I want to know if you want Bonnie to leave the spell on you, or if you want my necromancy."

"Whatever you want, Micah. As long as I get to be with you."

"I have an idea, but I don't want you to get mad."

"I won't. Go ahead."

I sigh. "I was thinking of offering Jeremy my necromancy."

"Hey. Damon. Talk to me."

**Damon**

I don't know what to tell her. No, I don't like it. But I don't get to tell her what to do with her life.

"I don't want him, Damon, not like I want you. But if you want to make sure this is real, I need to find another outlet for the necromancy."

"We can try it," I say.

I don't want to try it. I want to kill Jeremy for taking her from me.

"Tomorrow, maybe. Tonight, I'm all yours."

I excuse myself to go fetch her some coffee. Anything to get me out of there. Jeremy approaches me. I look him over- how am I suddenly so insecure that this kid could take my girlfriend from me?

"Hey, man," Jeremy says, visibly uncomfortable.

"What's up?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

"Look, about Micah, I get that she's yours. I won't go near her."

"Wait. Go talk to her first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"I don't want to be on your bad side, Damon."

"Talk to Micah."

I watch him go into the tent and have to run off into the forest to keep from following him.

Just trust Micah.

**Micah**

Jeremy pokes his head in.

"Hey. You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Sit."

He sits and smiles at me, as eager to please as a puppy.

"You're still drawn to the necromancy, right? The spell didn't affect you?"

"What spell?"

"Bonnie cast a spell that made Damon immune to my necromancy."

"Why would you want her to do that?"

"Look, Jeremy, you might think you have feelings for me, but you don't."

"Micah-"

"But I'm going to offer you something."

"What?"

"My necromancy."

"What, you want me to feed off of you?"

"No, I can share power without giving blood. My blood is for Damon."

"Oh. Damon doesn't like this, you know."

"I just want to see if it'll work, okay?"

"So… How do we do this?" he asks, laughing nervously.

I hold my hands out, palms up. "Palm to palm."

Jeremy places his hands on mine. I focus my power, siphon off a bit, and transfer it to Jeremy. He gasps as it hits him and goosebumps appear on his arms.

"Focus, Jeremy."

I trace the power to his thirst and feed it with the necromancy. He moans, eyes closed, a smile playing on his lips. I drop my hands.

"That's good enough for now."

He has this lazy smile stuck to his face as if we'd just been in bed together. His breathing's a little quicker than is should be as he lies back and stares up at me adoringly. I frown. Damon won't like this, not one bit.

I flop down beside Jeremy with a sigh. He turns on his side so he can watch me.

"That was amazing."

I bite my lip. Yeah, it felt good. I don't even like admitting it in my head. Jeremy strokes my hair, pushing it back from my face. Then he leans in and kisses me.

"Jeremy!"

I shove him away from me. He pauses at the edge of the inflatable mattress.

"Out!"

"Micah, I'm sorry, please don't tell Damon," he begs.

"Just get out," I command, and he does.

Sometimes I just hate this necromancy.


	7. Highly Attractive

Highly Attractive

AN: I'm trying to make sure the characters aren't OoC, so let me know if I stray too far. Or if you have any other comments/suggestions. Thanks! :) I kind of struggled with this chapter, so let me know if it turned out okay. It's short, I know... :/

**Micah**

Don't tell Damon. How can I not tell Damon? I have to tell him. But if I tell him, he'll be devastated.

I scream my frustration and punch the mattress, which promptly starts to deflate. By the time Damon comes in I'm a crying, snotty mess on the ground. Highly attractive, I know.

Damon wraps his arms around me and pulls me up.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

I shake my head. "No, I- I'm just homesick."

Damon stares at me for a long time before speaking again.

"Do you want me to take you back to your mom's house?"

I shake my head, wiping at my eyes and nose. "I'm fine."

"I don't like having to watch you cry and not being able to do anything about it, Micah."

"I'm sorry."

**Damon**

Something else is bothering her. Something that has to do with Jeremy. I'm going to kill him.

"We're going to leave soon, okay? So we should take the tent down and pack. I see you already started," I say, flashing the smirk she loves so much and gesturing to the mattress.

"You're welcome."

I laugh. "Feisty."

She smiles. "It's nice to hear you laugh again."

I pause. Has our relationship been such an emotional roller coaster? Of course, the answer is yes. Our relationship is something of a mess. I wish it was different. I wish she's tell me what happened to her. I wish she'd feed me.

I kiss her neck, finding her carotid artery. Her fingers run through my hair, clasping behind my neck.

"Is it okay if I bite you?"

**Micah**

I haven't let him bite me yet. There's just something about him biting into my neck and drinking my blood that seems dangerous. Hm, wonder why?

But I have no reason not to trust him. "Go ahead."

"You'll want to pull your hair back."

I put my hair into a side ponytail and lean against him. He kisses my temple.

"Relax a little, would you? You're so tense."

"I'm scared, okay?"

Damon sighs. "I'll go get some of the cooler stuff. We can try tonight."

"Damon, wait. I wish I could be what you want me to be."

"You already are."

"When I wake up next to you tomorrow, I have to tell you the story of the night I met you."

"You don't have to. I'm not worried about it. If anyone was going to come after you, they would have already."

"I told you I would, so I will."

**Damon**

We follow the waitress to our table. It's a booth. Micah only likes booths. I don't know why, and she won't tell me. But it doesn't matter. The doctor we saw earlier gave her some mild pain meds and some type of lotiony stuff to put on her feet. She's walking better. Barely.

I make a joke out of it, making awkward conversation about the food, the weather, and the movies out in theaters. She laughs at everything, such a wonderful, contagious laugh.

We check in to the hotel and the concierge stares at us, able to tell from our total lack of bags exactly what we'll be doing in that hotel suite. We take the elevator all the way to the top floor and find our suite.

I start undressing the moment I close the door, leaving a trail of clothes behind me as I approach Micah sitting on the bed in the lingerie I'd picked out for her.

I crawl over her and kiss her, rough, passionate. She's smiling against my lips, hands in my hair, body arched to press against mine.

But first, a snack. I tear my lips from hers and bite her neck, eliciting a small moan from her lips.

Oh, I could definitely get used to this.


	8. Katherine

Katherine

AN: What the hell is going on with this slut? Lol. I kid, I kid. I got my hair done today. It's reeeeally red. :/ I was kinda lazy about working on this today (I got distracted about a bazillion times), but here it is, filling my one-a-day quota.

**Damon**

I wake up so close to her that I can hardly believe it's real. She looks beautiful, perfect aside from the bite marks on her neck. They look worse than they did last night. Vicious, bruising. I hadn't exactly been gentle with her.

I want to wake her, to talk to her, to hear her voice, but I want her to sleep it off. It's only just past sunrise. I slip out of bed and go to the bathroom to shower. I'm washing my hair when I hear her wake up and limp over to the bathroom door.

"Damon?" she calls.

I smirk. "Come in."

Micah comes in, a sheet wrapped around her, looking pale and fragile. I open the shower door and hold my hand out to her. She drops the sheet and lets me pull her in.

"Hey," she says. "I have something to tell you."

**Micah**

Damon looks at me, confused, shampoo making his hair white. I wash his hair while I talk.

"I'm not supposed to be here. In Mystic Falls. I'm encroaching on another necromancer's territory. It's kind of this unspoken rule or something. So she ordered this vampire, Katherine or something, to kill me."

**Damon**

Katherine did this to her. Katherine's alive. Dammit.

"Damon? What is it?"

"I know Katherine."

"Oh."

"She was the one who changed me. I- I used to love her, but she only ever loved Stefan. She went after Elena a while back, too," I say, keeping my voice flat.

Micah rubs the conditioner into my hair. Damn, that feels good.

"So, your vampire ex wants to kill me. Is that all?"

"This is serious, Micah. Katherine's a psychopath. Look what she's already done to you. You're lucky she hasn't come after you yet."

"She knows you're here to protect me," Micah whispers, rinsing out my hair.

"I can't protect you from her, Micah! Elena almost died because of her!"

"What're you saying, Damon?"

"I'm saying I need to go track Katherine down and kill her."

"I'm coming with you."

"No. Please, Micah, this is the only time I'll ever tell you no. Trust me."

"But you're going to put yourself in danger because of me."

"I have an old score to settle."

"Damon, please, don't leave me. I can't stand being away from you. And what if she comes after me while you're gone?"

"Stefan and Elena will be here to watch you. And Jeremy."

She pauses while washing her hair to cock her head in confusion. I take over, running my hands through her hair.

"I thought you didn't like Jeremy."

"You need an outlet for your necromancy. That's all he is, right?"

She nods. "That's all he is."

**Micah**

That's all he is to me, that's true. But I'm more than that to him.

"Then I have no problem with it."

"I'll miss you so much," I whisper, kissing him.

"I'll miss you, too. But I have to do this."

I shut off the water and wrap myself in a towel before limping off to the room. My feet don't hurt too badly until I'm walking, stretching out the scabs and blisters.

"I wish you'd let me take you shopping for something more… Suitable," Damon says, coming up behind me and frowning down at my clothes tossed carelessly on the floor.

I slide my hand into his. "Well, we can go shopping today and you can go vampire slaying tomorrow."

Damon laughs and kisses the top of my head. "Anything to get me to stay, huh?"

"So sue me."

"I'm not complaining," he says, picking up his clothes and getting dressed.

I pick up my clothes and stare at them. Okay, my wardrobe's boring. Fair enough. I get dressed. Damon frowns at my ensemble.

"Shut up," I say, playfully pushing him.

**Damon**

As much as I want to slaughter Katherine, I'm taking today off. Micah wants me to stay. The least I can do is show her a good time before I have to leave.

"Just stay here for a sec," I tell her when we get back to the boarding house. "I have to talk to Stefan and Elena."

"Sure," she says, squeezing my hand.

I can feel her watching me as I walk up to the front door and slip inside.

"Stefan! Elena!" I call, taking a seat on the couch.

They come down, frowning at me. Oh my god, they were fooling around.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I figured I'd give you guys a heads up. You're on babysitting duty effective tomorrow while I go off to slay our ex."

"Katherine? Again? Why the hell-" Stefan starts.

"She did that to Micah."

Elena gasps. Dramatic, much?

"I can't believe that bitch is back," she says, looking appropriately disgusted.

"Just watch her, okay? And make sure Jeremy's here."

"Are you sure about that, Damon? He has a thing for her," Elena says.

"I trust her. And I trust you to kill him if he gets out of line," I say to Stefan.

My brother rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to kill him, Damon."

"Then I trust you to keep him here until I can," I say and go back out to the car.

"How'd it go?"

"Good luck with your babysitters," I say, laughing.


	9. Kissing You Goodbye

Kissing You Goodbye

AN: The chapter title comes from The Used's song by the same name. Enjoy. :)

**Micah**

Damon gets a kick out of playing dress up. Or rather, making me dress up. He has a higher tolerance for shopping than I do.

"I'm putting the pants back."

"What's wrong with the pants?"

"They're leather!"

Damon laughs at me. "Keep the pants. I'm paying."

I point at the dozen or so bags we've collected so far. "I think you've bought me enough stuff."

"I like the pants. They go with the top."

Don't even get me started on what's wrong with that leather "top" he picked out a couple stores ago. Suffice it to say that I look like a whore.

"Damon… The top needs to go."

"You're a necromancer, Micah. You hang out with vampires. You have to look the part."

"So why do you get to wear jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Firstly, I don't own a single t-shirt. Get your facts straight, woman. And secondly, I'm a BA. You look all sweet and innocent. I have to corrupt you."

"Anything but the leather top and pants, please!"

"Anything?"

I pause. "Sure."

**Damon**

I make her close her eyes as I take her into the jewelry store.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Language!" I gasp as if she's offended me. "I swear, I'll have to kill you if you open your eyes."

"Fine, I'll go stand outside," she says, wandering blindly to the door.

I look over the selection for all of about a minute before making my purchase. I pull one thing out of the small bag before shoving it into my pocket.

"Open your eyes," I say, holding it out before her.

**Micah**

Oh, my god. Diamond bracelet.

"Damon!"

"What, you don't like it?"

"Of course I do! It's just… A little much."

"A little much? It's only part one!"

"Damon!"

"Take it, okay?" he says, clasping it around my wrist.

"I love it, Damon. Thank you," I say, realizing I was being difficult while he was trying to be nice to me.

"That's better," he says, pulling me to him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose it or break it or something."

"You probably wouldn't lose part two," Damon says.

"Fine, what's part two?"

He smirks. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Oh, come on! You got the bracelet on me already."

Damon kisses me. "You'll get it when it's time."

We're done shopping. How did that happen? It's only been a few hours.

I squeeze his hands. "Don't leave yet."

"Do you have something else in mind?" I sigh. "No."

"Well, I need to hunt down Katherine as soon as possible."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to take you home, okay?"

"I can't believe you're leaving me with them," I tease. "They might snack on me."

"They'll behave."

**Damon**

We stay in the car for a few minutes after we arrive back at the boarding house, kissing goodbye. No, I'm not kissing you goodbye. I love you.

She's crying, and I can't do anything to stop it.

**Micah**

"I have to go," Damon whispers, voice full of emotion, wiping my tears.

"I love you so much. Be careful."

"I will."

"I mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Damon kisses me one last time before starting up the car. I grab the shopping bags, whisper goodbye, and close the door. I watch him drive back up to the street before going inside.

My babysitters, and Jeremy, are in the living room, chatting over drinks. Jeremy stands when he sees my expression and pulls me into his arms. I drop the bags and bury my face in his chest.

**Damon**

I can't believe I did it. I left her there.

I pull the bag from my pocket and hide it in the glove compartment. She'll get the other presents after I come back. And I will be coming back, and Katherine will be dead.

**Micah**

Jeremy rubs my back as I cry.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispers.

I press my lips to his collarbone and transfer my necromancy to him. He gasps and grips me tighter and tighter, until I have to shove him away from me.

His mouth is set in a lazy smile, his pupils dilated. Stefan and Elena are standing, ready to interfere.

"It's fine, you guys. Jeremy. Jeremy!" I shout, snapping my fingers to get his attention. "I need you to behave yourself."

Jeremy quickly steps into me and kisses me. He works my necromancy, preventing Stefan and Elena from stopping us. Shit. I don't even know how to do that without specifically telling them to stay where they are. Jeremy's better with my necromancy than I am.

"Jeremy, stop!" Elena shouts. "Jeremy!"

"Jeremy, stop," I command, only to be cut off by another kiss.

My necromancy isn't going to work against him.

"Jeremy, please," I plead into his mouth. "Stop this."

"I don't know how."


	10. Separation

Separation

AN: I'll probably a little slower putting chapters up because I'm gonna be doing NaNoWriMo.

**Damon**

Another night in a hotel. It's not the same without Micah. The separation is already wearing on me. I want nothing more than to drive back home to her.

I'm driving around aimlessly trying to find Katherine, or anyone that knows her. I don't know where to go, though. I have no idea where she could be. That's what I hate about vampire exes. They're damn near impossible to find.

**Micah**

I wake up on the couch in Elena and Stefan's room. After my incident with Jeremy, which ended when I ran out of juice, they insisted. Jeremy's across the hall in the guest room, door open, inviting.

I don't know what to do about him. I love Damon, but my necromancy loves Jeremy. And Jeremy's the only single, male vamp we know, so I can't exactly replace him. The crazy part is, I'm not entirely sure I want to.

"Necromancer," Jeremy calls from the doorway.

I sit up. It takes me a moment to realize that Stefan and Elena aren't in the room. They must be out. Careless.

"They told me to watch you."

"How long have you been standing there?"

Jeremy smirks. "Long enough."

I blush, hoping I hadn't been talking in my sleep, because I dreamed about him. Dreamed about sharing my power with him, about him biting me, about us kissing. Basically a replay of last night.

"Do you need to use me?" he asks, eager.

I shake my head.

"Well, I need you. I'm thirsty," he says, licking his lips.

"How did you do that? Take over my power?" I ask, standing.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Try."

"It just… Happened. The necromancy likes me."

Sadly, that's true.

"Jeremy, we need to learn how to work together. And I have to know that you aren't going to try to molest me every time I turn around."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Seriously, Jeremy, I'm with Damon."

"You're with him, but you want me."

"That's not true. My necromancy wants you."

"Liar."

"Stop being an ass, Jeremy."

Jeremy walks up to me. "Then kiss me."

And I do. I don't know why. To prove a point, or surprise him, maybe. I pull away and push him away from me.

"See? There's nothing between us."

"Stop lying, Micah. You're not fooling either of us."

"Jeremy! You're wrong! I don't love you!"

"He left you."

I falter. "He's coming back."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Get out."

He steps back slowly, resisting.

"Just admit it, Micah. You love me. You love Damon, but you love me, too."

"Fuck off," I say, shoving him out the door and slamming it shut.

"Micah!" he calls through the door. "Let me in!"

Then he lowers his voice. "Forget about him, Micah. Forget about him like he's forgetting about you."

I've never wanted to hurt someone so much in my entire life.

I hear Elena yell Jeremy's name. "I told you to behave!"

"I am behaving!"

Elena knocks on the door. "Let me in."

I do. She sighs as she rushes in. "We got a call from Damon."

My heart clenches. "He's okay, right?"

"He's fine, but he doesn't know where to find Katherine. He'll call back soon. He wants to talk to you."

She pauses. "There he is now."

She hands me her phone.

"Damon."

"Micah. It's so good to hear your voice."

"How long is it going to be?"

"Days, weeks, I don't know, Micah. I miss you, though. I'm coming home."

"Elena told you."

"Stefan. I'm picking you up. I'll be there in a couple hours."

"Damon-"

"Micah, if you want out of this relationship, tell me. Otherwise, I need you to stay away from Jeremy."

"No problem, Damon. Really. He's imagining that we have a relationship or something. There's nothing going on between us."

"I really hope not, Micah."

"I'm not lying to you, Damon. You know I can't."

"I'm not saying that. I think you're leading him on without realizing it."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be waiting for me outside at twelve-thirty."

"Done deal. Do you want me to pack you anything?"

"No, I've got enough clothes."

"I love you."

Damon sighs. "I know."

"Are you still mad?"

"No. I love you, too. But I might kill Jeremy when I get there, so make sure he's gone."

A little less than three hours later, Damon pulls up, opening the door for me. I shove my backpack in and plop down next to him.

"God, I missed you," he says, kissing me.

I cling to him. "Missed you more. Don't ever leave me again."

"Don't ever necromance Jeremy again."

I smile and kiss him. "Deal."


	11. Victim

Victim

AN: I got a little dark here, but I had to do something lol.

He pulls out and drives off. I put my hand on his.

"Hang on. Can we go to my mom's house? I should tell her that we're going on a road trip or something."

"Right, the lovely Ms. Parker," Damon says sarcastically. "Why hasn't she been bugging you to spend time with her?"

I shrug. "I don't have the best relationship with my mom. She has all these boyfriends that come around and give her shit and abuse her and…"

I trail off, crying. Damon kisses me.

"I'm so sorry, Micah."

He parks the car and lets me cry for several minutes.

"Do you want to go?" he asks when I'm done.

"Yeah, I should."

Damon comes up to the door with me. I didn't even have to ask. I knock on the door. No answer.

"She might be at work," I say, realizing it's the middle of the day.

I open the door and flick on the light. I wish I hadn't. It just makes the scene even more horrific. My mom's hanging from the light fixture, her nightgown bloody, still dripping. I throw up. My stomach heaves, and I'm crying and shaking. Damon holds my hair back from my face. I hold on to him, hold on to the one thing that makes sense right now.

"Katherine," Damon whispers. "It was Katherine."

**Damon**

I knew what we were walking into before we walked in the door. I could smell the blood from the car.

I feel so hopeless. I don't know what to do for her, other than hold her in my arms. I call the police to report a homicide. It doesn't take them long to arrive. Not much happens in Mystic Falls, so they're usually pretty fast.

They take the body down and zip it up in a body bag. The bag of death.

Micah tries to go with them. I apologize to her over and over as I hold her down. Officer Kyle Arden, an old friend of mine from my most recent run in college, gives us a ride to the police station.

"We need both of you to give a statement, just for the record."

We both give ours. It's hard to be there when Micah gives her statement.

"What's your full name?"

"Micah Mae Morrison."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Six years younger than I'm supposed to be. Kyle raises his eyebrows at me. I shrug.

"What were you doing at the victim's house?"

"Visiting my mom."

"The victim?"

"Her name is- was- Natalie Parker."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Can I go now? I really need to get out of here. Damon, get me out!"

**Micah**

We finally get to leave. His friend, the policeman, takes us back to my mom's house. We get into Damon's car.

"You're going the wrong way," I say.

"What? No, Micah, this is the way back to my house."

"We're not going home. We're going after Katherine."

"Micah, I need to get you home. You need to rest."

"I need to kill her."

"We will, eventually, but now's not the time. She's waiting for us now. She knows we're looking for her."

"Damon, she killed my mom."

"I'm not taking you back out there, Micah! Do you think I want the same thing to happen to you?" he shouts.

I take his hand in mine.

"Okay, then. Let's go home."

Jeremy's still there. Damon doesn't bother threatening him. He sends me upstairs to our room. I leave the door open so I can hear him talking to them.

"Katherine murdered Micah's mom."

The words make me start to cry again.

"What? Micah-" Jeremy starts.

"The last thing she needs is you hitting on her, Jeremy," Elena snaps.

"I wasn't going to hit on her, I was going to comfort her. I am going to comfort her."

He comes running into the room. Damon crashes into him, pinning him up against the wall.

"I am sick and tired of this bullshit, Jeremy. Give me one reason why I shouldn't send your head flying across the room."

"Micah," Jeremy chokes out. "Necromancer."

I feel my necromancy stir inside me. What is this? He doesn't even have to be touching me to raise my power.

"Damon?"

He lets Jeremy down, but he is decidedly not happy about it. I hold out my hands to Jeremy. He kneels by my bed, and grabs my hands, and my power explodes. I reach outward, pushing until I find her. My mom.

"I love you," I whisper to her. "And I'm so sorry for this."

She smiles and opens her mouth to speak, and I lose the connection.

Damon's holding me in his arms, kissing the top of my head. I feel so serene. The pain is there, but I can't feel it.

And I never want to, never again.


	12. Veuxtu m'épouser?

_Veux-tu m'épouser?_

AN: Sorry I kind of abandoned this. I'm using it for my NaNoWriMo, I'm just making it into an original story, and I have so much more already written, it's just a matter of posting it.

Dilemma: I have no clue who I want Micah to be with. So, if you could vote on the poll that I'm going to put on my profile, that would be awesome. Much thanks.

**Damon**

I put her to bed, but I can't fall asleep. All I can do is hold her and stroke her while she sleeps.

It's a long night, just lying there waiting for her to wake up. Thinking about her and Jeremy. I hate that kid, I swear I do. I'm going to kill him. I literally want to kill him.

Micah wakes up early. She blinks big, sleepy brown eyes up at me, and I can't help but laugh. She slaps me, then laughs along with me.

**Micah**

It feels so good to laugh with him, to just be happy together. I wish things were different. I wish I never met Jeremy. I wish I never pissed off Lisa and got Katherine sicced on me. I wish, I wish, but wishing never got anyone anywhere. Doing gets people where they need to be.

"I made cookies!" Elena calls, walking in without bothering to knock.

Not like she walked in on anything. She has this plate piled high with hot chocolate chip cookies, a wisp of steam curling up from them. She sits down on the corner of the bed and holds the plate out to me. I take one and bite into it. Chocolatey chip goodness, yum.

"I miss making food," she says wistfully. "Is it good?"

I nod as I cram the cookie into my mouth. Hanging out with them sometimes makes me forget to eat, even though the fridge is fully stocked with all my favorites. I swear I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday.

"So good. Thank you."

"They're apology cookies," she says. "For Jeremy. I know he can be a pain in the ass, but-"

"Whether any of us like it or not, I need Jeremy, and he was a huge help last night. Okay?"

I feel Damon's body tense up next to mine. I squeeze his hand. He needs to get over this jealousy thing.

"Anyway, thanks for the cookies. Where's Stefan?"

"Downstairs. You have visitors."

**Damon**

I hate this little group that always seems to be around. Micah's right. We do need our privacy. We should move out. I should really look into that.

Micah goes downstairs to mingle, and I call my real estate guy.

**Micah**

There they are, the little pack of misfits that seems to follow us everywhere. Okay, maybe not, but I don't know how much more I can take. They're depressing me with all this sad talk about how sorry they are for me and they're there if I need help with the funeral.

I suppose death doesn't bother you as much when you're not human. When you don't have to think about when you'll die.

Tyler is the only one that doesn't try to talk. He's been in my position before, I can tell.

"Who'd you lose?" I ask.

Everyone turns to focus on us. He looks down at the ground.

"My dad."

"I'm- I can sympathize."

"He was an ass."

I feel uncomfortable. I don't like speaking ill of the dead. Not when I'm so connected to them.

Damon comes down the stairs. "Alright, everyone! Suit up!"

"What?"

"We're going house hunting."

I raise my eyebrows way up high. "We are? All of us?"

"_Oui, bien s__ûr_." Yes, of course.

"_Tu es un_ pain in my ass." You are a pain in my ass.

"_C'est important, ma petite, ma femme_." It is important, my girlfriend, my wife.

"_Je ne savais pas que tu sais le français. Mais tu ne parles pas couramment. Je ne suis pas ta femme._" I didn't know that you know French. But you don't speak it fluently. I am not your wife.

"_Tu es sûr? J'ai une surprise pour toi._" You are sure? I have a surprise for you.

"_Vraiment_? _Une bonne surprise_?" I ask. Really? A good surprise?

"_C'est la meillure surprise_." It is the best surprise.

"What's this about a surprise?" Caroline asks.

"_Veux-tu m'épouser_?" Will you marry me?

"_Je ne comprends pas_." I don't understand.

Damon kneels down in front of me.

"Will you marry me?" he asks, pulling a box from his pocket and opening it.

I gasp. We all do.

"I- Damon…"

"Micah-"

"Please stand up, Damon."

Damon wipes his eyes and stands up. I kiss him and hold out my left hand.

"_Oui_." Yes.

Damon crushes me into his chest. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie cheer.

"Wedding time!" Caroline squeals. "I love weddings. Remember our wedding, Matt? Ahh, weddings."

I roll my eyes. "So, house hunting? Everyone up for it?"

"Special house hunting," Damon clarifies. "You'll see."

We take our separate cars. Damon's car leads the caravan. We drive for five, maybe ten minutes, deep into the forest, to a house. To call it a house is just silly, though- it's easily a mansion. Our own little getaway at the end of a long, gated-off drive. Snazzy.

Damon gets out and opens the door for me. I hug and kiss him.

"Love you."

"Go pick a room."

"What?"

"I bought us, all of us, this mansion. Go pick which room you want. It's more room-hunting than house-hunting, but…"

I blink at him.

"I know a guy."

"Ah."

I start off with the room at the end of the hall on the second story. It's amazing. It's huge. So many big windows and a mirrored ceiling with dazzling chandeliers. And there's this wall in the bedroom with a built-in fish tank.

"Damon? Can we get a fish?"

"_A _fish? Just one? That's a twenty-gallon tank."

"I can't keep track of more than one fish."

Damon rolls his eyes. "So, you want this room?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Let's let them know."

"Damon."

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait to be married to you."

"Same here," Damon says, linking his arm through mine.

We go downstairs and join everyone by the fountain.

"This is nice," I say, squeezing Damon's bicep. "Have you guys all decided which room you want?"

Surprise, surprise, Jeremy takes the room to our left (when walking towards our room). Tyler's next door to him. Elena and Stefan take the room to our right. Matt and Caroline take the room on the other side of them, which leaves Bonnie with the room downstairs.

We start moving in immediately. I try to stay out of everyone's way as they zip past me with boxes and start decorating. They're done in the early afternoon.

"I've never seen anyone move into a new place so fast," I joke. "Uhm, Damon, I need to talk to you."

**Damon**

"What's all this about?"

"What?"

"I thought you wanted us to have some privacy."

"Trust me, even a vampire has a hard time hearing through these walls," I say, rapping the wall with my knuckles.

Her gaze shifts to the empty fish tank. Mine follows. Well, it's not completely empty, the water's in it, there's just no fish.

"Let's go get me a fish. Ooh, can we get a puppy?"

"We already have Tyler," I joke, leading her downstairs.

"I heard that," the werewolf says, looking up from the fridge. "Did we not bring the food?"

"No."

"Right, food. Hey, why don't we go out to lunch. Just you and me. Okay, Damon?"

I smile. "Go ahead."

"I eat, too!" Bonnie calls.

I laugh. Sometimes I think Micah is beginning to think of everyone as a vampire.

"Well, let's go then!" she says, leading Bonnie and Tyler outside.

"So, what's all this about?" Stefan asks.

"Seriously! A mansion, getting married…"

"First of all, she's a minor. And an orphan. If we don't get married, she'll get taken away. Secondly, Katherine's back, and she wants to kill us. We need to stick together. The best way to do that is live in the same house and stick together."


	13. Bodyguard

Bodyguard

AN: (READ THIS PLEASE!) Shilo-Shadow- Thanks for the review! What I wrote from like chapter 12 on is more geared towards my NaNoWriMo, which means that yes, Damon's OoC and not everything's exactly cohesive, but I'll fix it later on. Nest month, when I can just chill out. And as for the relationship… It's about to hit a dozen speed bumps in a row. XD Feel free to point out whatever you feel needs to be fixed, because I realize I'm falling off the wagon a tad.

**Micah**

We go out to a late lunch at a cute little café. It's nicely uncrowded, just the place to grill my lunch buddies.

"So, Tyler, you're Jeremy's best friend, right? What's going on with him?"

Tyler shrugs. "He just needs to get laid. He's usually not like this."

I blush. "It's not his fault. It's the necromancy."

"I'm pretty sure he just needs to get laid."

"You're not suggesting that I-"

"Of course not. Well, actually, yeah."

"I'm engaged to Damon!"

"Look, just sleep with him once. Weigh your options."

"I'm not going to risk my relationship with Damon for one night with Jeremy."

"Not just one night. An eternity," Bonnie says.

I frown. They aren't seriously trying to talk me into this, are they?

"I love Damon. You know that. Don't try to talk me into dating, or sleeping with, Jeremy."

"He loves you, you know. He cries over you."

That breaks my heart a million times over.

"Please tell me that's not true."

"It is. He loves you so much. He loves you more than Damon does."

"Shut up! That's not true!"

"I wouldn't lie to you about this, Micah."

"But I can't leave Damon. You don't understand. I love him. And Jeremy… Well, I don't know how I feel about him. I would like you to respect my decision and stop trying to set me up with Jeremy! It's not going to happen!"

"You necromanced him! The least you could do is fuck him once," Tyler says.

"Just give him a chance," Bonnie says.

"You guys suck," I say, getting up and walking off.

I take quick, painful steps across the street. It just so happens that right across the café is a salon. Time to be a little impulsive.

I pull my hair from the ponytail I'd put it up in as I walk up to the front desk.

"Does anyone have time to dye my hair?"

A platinum blonde overhears me and walks up. A nametag attached to her top has Zandi scrolled across it. Something about her makes my skin crawl.

"Sure, I have time. You want some color?"

I follow her to her chair and sit down, looking in the mirror at my dull brown hair.

"What do you think? Sorry, what's your name?"

"Micah. Red. Deep, bold red."

Blood red. "Perfect. Do you have a phone I can use to call my fiancé? I forgot to grab my cell."

She hands her phone over to me. "Your fiancé? You're engaged?"

"I know, I'm young, it just feels right."

"I got married when I was eighteen, but it didn't work out. You're not pregnant, are you?"

"I better not be."

She laughs. "Why the rush, then?"

I shrug. "I love him. I'm ready to spend eternity with him."

"That's sweet."

"But…"

"But?"

"His sister-in-law's brother has feelings for me. And we have this bond. It's not something I can explain, but I need him."

"And your fiancé's the jealous type?"

"Yeah."

"But you're not cheating on him."

"Jeremy likes to push my buttons. We've kissed. I try to avoid him as much as possible, though."

"Why is it so hard to?"

"We all live together."

"Damn, how do you manage that?"

"It was my fiancé Damon's idea, actually. He was living with his brother and his wife when I met him."

"I think that's cute. A family man. So he probably wants kids."

I pause. "We haven't talked about it."

Truthfully, I never even thought about it. Can Damon even have kids? I should probably ask.

"No? That's usually one of the first big conversations I have when I date a guy. Do you want kids?"

"Well… Not right now. I mean, I'm barely out of high school."

"Hang on a minute, I'm going to go mix your color up."

I call Damon when she leaves.

"Are you okay, Micah? I can't believe they left you alone. I was about to kill them when they walked in without you."

"I'm fine. I'm getting my hair done. Can you come pick me up in a couple hours?"

"Of course. Be careful."

"I'm fine. Hey, Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you later. About having kids."

He pauses. "You're not-"

"No! I mean, no. I don't think so."

"We'll talk later, then."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and hand the phone to Zandi when she comes back.

"You totally love him. That's so great."

"That's how I feel, But everyone's telling me that he's a bad guy."

"Don't listen to them. Well, listen, keep their opinions in mind, but don't believe them."

She sections off my hair and starts applying the color.

"So, your fiancé, he's the bad boy type?"

"Yeah."

"They're fun. But, you know, not so much for the long term commitments."

"I trust him. I've been living with him since day one."

"Really? Why?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got a lot of time while the color sets."

"It's personal."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy."

"No worries."

"So, when're you going to get married?"

"I don't know, he just proposed this morning. We haven't had the chance to talk about it."

"You really should. You'd be surprised how little a ring means to a guy."

"Damon's not like that."

"Look, you know him better than I do. Do what you think is best."

"Micah."

**Damon**

She swivels the chair around. "Damon."

"I couldn't wait to come get you."

Zandi nudges Micah. I grin at my gorgeous fiancé and hold my hand out to her. She takes it and I pull her to her feet.

"Jeremy's in the car, for when you're done."

"Getting along?"

"Yeah. What's with the hair, hm?"

"I don't know, it was just here. You want me to change it back?"

"I haven't even gotten to see the finished product yet."

Two hours later, I see it. I can feel this huge, infectious smile on my lips.

"I- Wow. I love it. It looks so good."

I feel like a little boy with his first crush. She smiles up at me and kisses me.

"It's so red!" I say, running my hands through it.

She laughs. "You're adorable."

"Love you, too."

**Micah**

Damon pays Zandi. I shake her hand and feel this tremendous spark of energy. I ignore it and we go out to his car. Jeremy's standing next to it, or rather leaned against it, looking bored.

"Get in the car, Jeremy!" I order with more than a bit of exasperation in my voice.

He looks up. "Don't you need me?"

"No."

He pouts. I sigh.

"Maybe later, okay?" I ask, sitting in the passenger seat.

"I like the hair," Jeremy says, leaning forward and playing with it.

"Thanks," I say, instead of telling him off like I want to.

Damon squeezes my hand, holding it in his while he drives.

"So you guys are getting along now?"

"Well…" Jeremy says slowly. "We have an understanding."

"Which is?"

"Jeremy is your personal bodyguard."

"Didn't you see my shirt?" Jeremy asks.

I turn. It's a black T-shirt with BODYGUARD in bold white letters across the front. I turn to Damon.

"You got him that?"

"He got himself that. I asked and he ran out the door to go buy it before answering me."

"So what? I always wanted one of these," Jeremy says, running his fingers over the letters.

"So are we all going to get along now and be a happy little family?"

"We'll see," Damon says.

"I need to talk to you about… What I said earlier."

"Oh, come on, Micah, we all know you're knocked up."

"Excuse me?"

"The bun in your oven?"

"I am not pregnant! Would you all stop asking me that?"

"Fine, let's go get a pregnancy test, then."

"Damon!" I cry, hoping he'll intervene.

No such luck.

"Why not? It wouldn't hurt anything. Just to be safe."

I make a face at them.

"You're buying it, then. I don't need the judging stares that people give teenagers that go buy pregnancy tests."

"And you know this how?"

"I had to go buy one for my mom a couple years ago."

Jeremy kisses the side of my head. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just don't want to do it again."

"No worries. Damon can go buy it, and I'll guard your body."

"Jeremy!" Damon and I both shout.

He laughs. "Isn't that my job now?"

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself," I say, leaning away from him.

Damon pulls into the drugstore parking lot.

"I'll be back in a minute," he says, jumping out of the car.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant," Jeremy says, climbing up and sitting into the front seat.

"I really hope not."

"I don't want you to be. I mean, if you're pregnant with his kid, then I lose you."

"You never had me, Jeremy. You want me, but it's not going to happen."

"I'm an optimist," he says, grinning at me.

I bite my lower lip. He's setting himself up for major heartbreak.

"Isn't there anyone else you'd rather date?"

"I love _you_."

He looks so sad. I hug him.

"You know what, Jeremy?"

"What?" he asks, sounding depressed.

"I like knowing that if anything happens between me and Damon, you'll be there."

The door opens.

"Out of my seat, Jeremy. Here's your pregnancy tests. I got three. You know, just in case. Best two out of three or whatever."

I take the bag. "Why're you so nervous?"

"I just never thought I'd have a kid. I didn't really think about it, actually, I just kind of assumed that I couldn't, but I don't see why I couldn't. My doctor said it's technically possible."

"'Technically possible'?"

"I'm 169 years old. It's not likely."

"Oh."

"Hey, I'm only 21," Jeremy says, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Jeremy."

"Sorry."

"So, wait, do you _want _a baby?" I ask, making Damon look at me.

"Do _you_?"

"I don't know. I mean… Yeah, with you, but I don't know if I'm ready."

"Don't worry about that. I think I'm old enough to take care of a kid."

"But there's something else we need to talk about. You changing me."

Damon sighs. "I'd rather we have this conversation at home instead of in the drugstore parking lot."

"Fine. Let's go home."

**Damon**

I take Micah upstairs. Jeremy follows. My own orders, coming back to bite me in the ass. I told him that as long as he was obsessing over her, he might as well make himself useful and keep an eye on her at all times. The exception being bed time, of course.

I motion to Jeremy to close the door behind us.

"First things first, take the tests."

"I think one's fine…" I say but take all three.

Peeing on a stick, it's not so easy. I manage it and set the tests on the counter, side-by-side. I open the door and sit down on the bed between the vampires.

"I'm scared."

They each grab hold of one of my hands and squeeze.

"It's okay, it's just a precaution, remember?"

"Right. Just a precaution."

We wait five minutes. I really don't want to look and see what the results are. We finally walk into the bathroom together. I close my eyes.

"Just tell me, I can't look."

"First test, negative," Damon says, and I hear him toss it in the trash.

"Second test, negative," Jeremy says.

Into the trash it goes.

"Last test, negative. You're clear."

I don't know if I'm happy or sad. I was almost getting used to the idea of being pregnant.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about whether or not I want a baby."

"And?"

"I think I do."

"I'll leave you two alone," Jeremy says, pulling his hand from mine.

"Thank you, Jeremy. For being here for Micah," Damon says.

Jeremy stops. "Yeah, sure thing."

And then he leaves.

"So… Baby making time?"

Damon laughs. "It's as good of a time as any."


	14. Cheating

Cheating

AN: I stayed up late to post this. So, enjoy it. I'm going to bed right after I get this up. I'll try for another one tomorrow. Er, later. XP

**Damon**

The next morning, we tell everyone else that we're trying to have a baby.

"A wedding and a baby!" Caroline cheers.

Right, the wedding. We still have to do that.

"Why don't you girls start planning out the wedding stuff?"

Micah clings to my arm. I shake her off, throwing her to the metaphorical sharks.

"So where are you boys going off to?"

"Top secret."

Micah makes a cute, frustrated little noise. "Tell me!"

"Micah, I swear on my undead life that it isn't something you'd disapprove of. Okay?"

"Hmm… Okay," she says, standing on tiptoe to kiss me.

I smile. "I love you. See you later. Come on, boys."

They follow me to the door. I hold it open for them, stopping Jeremy.

"Did you forget that you're a bodyguard? Micah's bodyguard?"

He looks down. "I forgot to wear one of my shirts."

It turns out he stocked his closet full of them.

"Well, go put one on and watch her."

**Micah**

I feel weird having my own bodyguard. I'd say it's silly, but I don't know what Lisa has up her sleeves.

"So, who's in your bridal party?" Caroline asks, pen poised over a notebook.

"Well, you guys, I guess."

"So the three of us are your bridesmaids? No maid of honor?" Bonnie asks.

"I have a man of honor."

Jeremy looks up. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You belong on my side of the aisle."

Jeremy looks damn pleased with himself.

"Then who's with Damon? Stefan, Tyler, Matt… He's missing one."

I frown. "I'll have to ask him."

"Oh!" Elena says. "My uncle, Alaric. They get along well. Maybe a little too well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They went after Katherine together. He's like a professional vampire hunter."

"And he hangs out with the vampires?"

"He only has problems with the bad vampires," Elena explains.

"Right. Okay, then."

"We'll have to find a flower girl and a ring bearer. No worries, I have some little cousins we can enlist."

"Sounds good."

"Jeremy, you can start on your speech."

"I have to give a speech? Okay, I resign."

"Oh, come on, you wuss," Elena says, smacking her brother.

He jumps her, and they wrestle for a while before Elena pins him.

"Say uncle."

"Uncle! Let me go!"

Elena smirks and returns to her seat. Jeremy borrows a piece of paper from Caroline, grabs a pencil from the container on the table, and starts to write.

"So, flowers. What kind of flowers do you like?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know, roses?"

"Oh! We need to pick the colors!" Caroline shouts.

"Blue. There has to be blue. Damon looks so good in blue."

"I look good in blue, too," Jeremy says, looking up from his speech-writing.

"Jeremy…" I warn.

"I'm just saying," he says, and goes back to his speech.

"What are you doing?" Elena asks, peering over his shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing," he says, scooting away.

I grab the paper from him and gape at it.

"You drew this picture of me?"

"Yeah. You like it?"

"It's beautiful. I don't look that good."

Caroline looks over my shoulder at it. "Uhm, yeah, you do."

I raise my eyebrows. "You're delusional."

"You really are that beautiful," Jeremy says.

I sigh. "Thanks, Jeremy. Can you work on your speech now?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"So, uhm, there's no such thing as blue roses, but we can dye white ones blue," Elena says.

"Right. Sounds good."

"We'll have to go dress shopping… Please tell me you aren't going to make us wear some, like, super hideous dresses," Caroline says.

"Of course! It's tradition!"

"Oh! We can go get our wedding books!" Caroline exclaims before disappearing upstairs.

She's back just as fast. "Here."

She hands me two thick binders. On the front of one is a picture of her and Matt on their wedding day. On the other is a picture of Elena and Stefan on theirs.

"These are our wedding books. All our flowers, dresses, caterers, everything."

"Oh, wow."

"Just go through them when you have spare time. There should be checklists in there, too."

"Awesome."

"Done!" Jeremy shouts, jumping up.

I look at him incredulously. He shows me that the page has words on it and not more pictures. I shrug.

"Go ahead."

"Damon Salvatore is like the brother I never had. So if anyone but me gets to marry the girl of my dreams, I'm glad it's him."

He starts crying. I hug him.

"I wish I could love you, Jeremy."

He laughs. "I wish I could be better for you."

So funny how I said nearly the same thing to Damon.

"It's not about being better, it's just about love. And I love you, okay? In some way, I do. But it's different from the way I love Damon, and there's not as much of it."

"I wish I was him, then."

"But you're not Damon, you're Jeremy. And if you don't stop talking like that I'm going to have to get a new bodyguard."

He grins. I get the feeling that body guarding means more to him than it does to me.

"Moving on…" Bonnie says.

"Jeremy and I need to have a talk. You guys keep planning."

I lead Jeremy upstairs. To his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Micah," he says, closing the door. "I know you don't like talking about it."

I kiss him. He freezes, surprised, then pulls away.

"What are you doing?"

"Having sex with you."

His eyes widen. "No, Micah, he'd kill me. He'd literally kill me."

"Come on, Jeremy, he doesn't have to know."

"Dammit, Micah!" he shouts. "Don't you think I want to?"

"Shh. That's why we're here."

I kiss him again, putting his hands on my hips. He pulls my top off and kisses my collarbone.

**Damon**

Stefan, Tyler, Matt, and I are trying to hunt Katherine down. I told Micah that she wouldn't disapprove, but she probably would. So we're stopping every once in a while to pick up baby stuff for a nursery.

"I hate this bitch," I say for the millionth time since we started a few hours ago.

"I can't believe the four of us can't find her," Tyler says. "She's just one vampire."

"But she's good at it. She knows how to hide, how to blend in with everyone else," Stefan says.

"So how're we going to kill her?" Matt asks.

"I've got supplies in the trunk. Stakes, flamethrowers, the usual."

"The usual," Stefan says teasingly.

"Shut up. Do you guys want to head back in?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Tyler says.

"I need blood," Matt says.

I U-turn, glancing in the rearview mirror. I see her, just for a second, and she's gone.

Watch yourself, Katherine. One of us is going to die, and it's not going to be me.

**Micah**

I crawl out of bed, the sheet wrapped around me, and pick up my clothes. Jeremy watches me from the bed.

"Get dressed!" I hiss.

He hops out of bed and grabs me, kissing me.

"I'm serious, Jeremy!"

We get dressed and go downstairs.

"Sorry, Jeremy raised my necromancy."

"I told you it was an accident!" Jeremy shouts.

He's a good actor.

"Jeremy, I told you to stop harassing Micah," Elena says.

"I know. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

I bite my lip. They're buying it.

"We're home!" Damon calls as he comes in the door.

I can't believe I cheated on him. I'm a horrible person.

I jump up and run to him, hiding in his arms.

"I love you, too."

I feel terrible. I cheated on Damon. How the hell could I cheat on him?

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I lie.

"Okay, well, what do you want to do today?" he asks, running his hands through my hair.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Grocery shopping? Tyler keeps complaining about the lack of food."

"Sure, anything, I just need to get out."

"Come on, Jeremy," Damon calls, leading me out the front door.

"Micah?" Jeremy asks.

"Come on, Jeremy," I say, gripping Damon's hand.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Damon asks as he opens the car door for me.

"I'm fine."

Lie. I wish I wasn't such a liar. I've lied to everyone. And they don't even realize it.

We go to the grocery store, grabbing two carts on our way in. Jeremy and I each push one, and Damon puts the food in them.

"I like watermelon," I mumble as we pass the large boxes containing the fruits.

Damon grabs a couple watermelons and notices the look I give him. "You need to eat more. You've been a little off lately."

"I know…"

"You think maybe it was too soon to take the tests?"

"No, I don't think it's that. I just miss my mom, I guess," I lie.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Corn. Get corn."

Jeremy shoots me a look when Damon turns his back, eyes wide and scared. I know what he's thinking, because the same thing just occurred to me.

We didn't use protection. God dammit.

**Damon**

Something's going on. I don't know what, but she's not acting right. And what hurts the most is that she won't tell me. I ask, and she says she's fine, even when she so clearly isn't.

I want to be there for her, and I can't. It scares me that she keeps it in. What could be so awful that she couldn't tell me?

I pay attention to everything she tells me to get. She only speaks to point out something she wants. Aside from that, it's like she and Jeremy have some kind of silence pact.

They hooked up.

I hurl the bottle of wine in my hand at Jeremy. It shatters and splatters. Micah jumps.

"Damon!"

"You slept with him!"

"Damon, I-"

"Tell me the truth! Did you have sex with him?"

I start crying right there in the grocery store, in front of everyone.

"Go get in the car," Damon says.

I run outside and get in the car. Jeremy follows me, hugging me.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Micah."

Damon comes out a few minutes later and calmly puts the bags in the trunk. He gets in the car and starts it up but doesn't put it in drive.

"Are you two getting together, then?"

"No. Damon, I-"

"Don't be mad at her, Damon. I made her."

"Jeremy! Damon, that's not true. Don't hurt him."

But he's got his hands around Jeremy's throat.

"Stop it, Damon! Please, stop!"

He turns to me, baring fangs. I get out of the car and start walking down the street. Both vampires catch up to me a block later.

"Get in the car, Micah," Damon says.

"Come on, Micah, let's go home," Jeremy says.

"No! I'm sick of both of you! I shouldn't have slept with Jeremy, yeah, but you guys need to learn how to get along. And you want to know something else? I don't need a bodyguard! I can take care of myself! I'm a girl, and I can take care of myself! And I don't need a fiancé!"

I pull the ring off, place it in Damon's palm, and walk down the street.

"Micah!"

"Come back, Micah!"

"I'm going home!"

It's dark by the time I get back to my mom's house. I pull the key from under the mat and unlock the door. I walk into the living room and flick on the light. Thankfully, they'd sent someone in to clean up the blood.

I crawl into my bed, curl up on my side, and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night. My windows are open. Lisa's standing at the foot of my bed with Katherine and Zandi.

"Zandi?"

She laughs. "I'm a witch. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out."

I sit up. "Look, I'm leaving tomorrow. I just needed to crash here for the night."

"What happened to your vampire lovers?" Katherine asks.

"That's a long story."

"So, what, you lost both of them?" Zandi asks.

"Look, I don't feel like going through this. I'm leaving tomorrow. You don't have to kill me, okay?"

"Kill you? No, we've got bigger and better plans," Lisa says.

"Such as?"

Lisa laughs. "You're coming with us, and we're going to ruin the Salvatores and their little pack of misfits."

"Fine."

"Let's go, then," the other necromancer says, climbing out the window.

Katherine hops into the driver's seat of a convertible parked in front of my car and starts it up. Zandi calls shotgun and runs around to the other side. Lisa and I get in the back.

Katherine peels away from the curb, burning rubber as she makes a U-turn. She lets out a whoop, a battle cry. Lisa and Zandi join in. Lisa turns to me expectantly, and I echo their cries. It feels wild in a good way, like I belong here.

**Damon**

I wind up in my room with various bottles of assorted types of liquor. I drink them all. What else is there to do? As much as I want to, I can't kill Jeremy. And Micah doesn't even want to see me. So it's just me and my liquor.

Something I've gotten used to since I was turned into a vampire.

**Micah**

They have an apartment downtown. That's where she's been hiding.

"Make yourself at home," Lisa says.

"There's food in the fridge, the bathroom's down that hall…" Katherine adds.

"I'm just going to get some sleep, thanks," I say, flopping down on the couch.

Zandi brings me a blanket and a pillow, and I go back to sleep. I wake up to the smell of coffee, bacon, and eggs. I missed living with people that eat.

Katherine's out hunting. Lisa, Zandi, and I sit down around the coffee table and eat while watching the news. I stuff myself with the warm, familiar, comforting food and down my coffee. I get bored with the news fast. I never could watch it for more than five minutes.

I take the dishes into the kitchen and wash them. I missed this, these mundane, everyday things. I brew more coffee before returning to the living room. Katherine's back.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I ask.

"We're travelling. We're going to need backup."

"Why?"

"There are six vampires, a werewolf, and a witch in that house. They outnumber us two to one."

"But we're necromancers."

Katherine rolls her eyes. "We at least need one werewolf. None of us could do any damage to their werewolf."

"Do we have to kill them?"

Zandi narrows her eyes at me. "Uhm, duh."

"Why? They'll leave us alone."

"You don't think your big bad vampire lovers are going to try to come after us and slay us to win back your affections? Please," Katherine says, flipping her hair. "They are going to be coming in here the moment they think of it."

"One step ahead," I comment.

"That's what keeps you alive. When the enemy catches up, you die."

"They don't know where you- we- are, though."

"They'll find us soon. They'll be able to track you."

"How?"

"The more time you spend with someone, the easier it is to find them," Katherine says, flipping through the channels. "You can smell their scent everywhere."

"You know?"

She smirks. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm pregnant, though."

Lie. You dirty little liar. This time, though, it's for a good cause.

"You are?" Zandi asks. "I thought you said…"

"I took tests. Multiple tests. All positive."

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Lisa asks.

"Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Then you're going to go tell him."

"What?"

"Oh, come on, you've never seen a James Bond movie?" Zandi asks.

"You want me to spy on them?"

Katherine rolls her eyes. "Keep up. Yes, we want you to spy on them. We'll drop you off before we go after our backup."

"Okay, let's do it."

Two hours later, I'm back at the mansion. I walk in the door, and Damon's hugging me a moment later.

"I'm so sorry. I am. Please don't leave me ever again."

"My hairstylist, she's a witch. She's working with Katherine and Lisa."

"You were with them?"

"They're planning to kill you. They dropped me off here to spy on you."

Jeremy comes down the stairs. I'm kind of surprised to see him alive.

"Micah," he says.

I hold out my hand to him. He takes it, and I pull him into the hug. I hold both of them to me and cry.

When I look up again, everyone else has joined us in the room. They each take turns hugging me.

"Thanks, guys. I missed you all."

"We need to talk in private," Damon says.

The three of us go upstairs.

"I don't like keeping all these secrets," I say.

"Why'd you come back?" Damon asks.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Why'd you come back?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm sorry, was I supposed to stay with Lisa, Katherine, and Zandi?"

"We didn't exactly end on the best terms last night," Jeremy points out.

"I still love you. Both of you. And we're going to figure out something that works for all of us."

"Yeah? Like what? I get Mondays and Tuesdays, Jeremy gets Wednesdays and Thursdays, and we alternate three-day weekends? I don't think so."

"Of course not! _I _get Mondays and Tuesdays and _you _get Wednesdays and Thursdays!" Jeremy says.

"You know what the real problem is? I still haven't gotten my damned fish! Now, we're going to go to the pet store and get me one!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jeremy says.

"Man, you are so whipped," Damon says.

"I like being whipped."

I stare at Jeremy. "What the hell?"

"You can whip me all you want."

"So, uhm, there is a fish that needs claiming… Can we save the talk about sexual fetishes and possible therapy options for later?"

"Can we please figure out our situation before we leave?" Damon asks.

I groan. "I hate this."

"And we're so thrilled about it…" Damon says.

Jeremy laughs. "I think we make a great little threesome."

"Jeremy, I'm getting more and more weirded out by you every minute."

My life is a little stressful. Maybe I should take up yoga. Yeah, like that would help.

"So, you guys need to figure something out, because you know what I think about the situation."

"Are we supposed to share you?" Damon asks. "Because I'm not so sure I can do that."

"Well, either both of you get me or nobody does."

"Do we really have to decide this now?"

"No," I say.

"Yes!"

"Chill, Damon. We can decide this later. There are more important things we need to focus on."

"Like getting you a fish?"

"Exactly like getting me a fish."

"I think you're a little overly obsessed with this fish," Jeremy says.

But we go to the pet store and pick out my fish. A goldfish. Named Fish. What am I supposed to name him, Goldie? I don't think so.

On our way home, Jeremy tries to convince me that Fish is not an entirely appropriate name for a pet fish.

"I mean, would you name a cat Cat?"

"I don't like cats."

Damon laughs. Jeremy scowls at him.


	15. Baby Names

Baby Names

AN: So. NaNoWriMo's over. I finished my 50k the morning of the 28th, and took a few days off. Another thousand words yesterday and it was done. So here I am, promising to get back to this. Bear with me, I still have to work on editing my novel. I must say, it is nice to check my email and see the reviews and PMs. You guys rock. :) My right index finger is developing carpal tunnel from so much typing. D:

**Damon**

I'd let her name her fish whatever the hell she damn pleases, just because it's Micah.

I'm afraid she'll pick him. Afraid that she loves him more. Afraid that I'll never see her walking down the aisle.

I've never been so afraid in my life.

"Damon?"

"Hm?"

"I asked if you remembered Fish's food."

I smile at her. "Yeah. It's in the bag."

She kisses my cheek and smiles at me. "Love you."

"You know, if you're dating both of us, I want a kiss, too."

I roll my eyes and try to focus on the road. He's better at playing this game than I am. It's hard not to punch him.

"I'll kiss you when you deserve one," Micah says.

I laugh. Sometime along the way, she had decided that I deserve her. I'd won her over. So why is Jeremy still hanging around?

Oh, yeah, that damned necromancy. Good thing Bonnie made me immune. Maybe she could make Jeremy immune, too. That's not a bad idea, actually. I'll have to ask her.

We take Fish home and put him in the tank. Micah pulls a chair up in front of the chair, and the two stare at each other. It's kind of creepy.

"Fish is bored, you guys," Micah says. "We should have gotten more tank decorations. More plants, he wants plants."

"Did he tell you that?" Jeremy jokes.

Micah shoots him a look before turning back to Fish.

Things are looking pretty good for me.

"Come on, let's go back to the store," I say, pulling Micah to her feet.

"I can't leave him alone!"

Okay, this is verging on ridiculous.

"Micah, honey, Fish will be okay for a few minutes."

The three of us go back to the pet store and buy every type of aquatic plant they have. The checkout girl seems really jealous and maybe a bit scandalized at the way Micah's holding on to both me and Jeremy.

Micah insists on decorating the tank herself, simply because she can. I think she's scared that she's losing control over her own life. Jeremy and I try to help her, but she gets mad.

"Haven't I told you that I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself?" she asks.

And then she slips and falls in. I almost leap in after her, but she surfaces laughing. Fish swims to her and tries to eat her with his little mouth.

"Help me out," she giggles.

"Hang on, I'll get some towels," I say.

Micah struggles out of her wet clothes before getting out. I run them to the washer, then go back upstairs to find her some dry clothes while Jeremy pulls her out and wraps her in one of the thick towels, his arms staying around her.

"I need to shower," she says, pulling away from him and going into the bathroom.

I pick out her favorite pair of sweats, her comfortable albeit less than sexy underwear, and thick, fuzzy socks. I go into the bathroom and set the clothes on the counter along with the other towel.

"Thanks, Damon!" she calls.

"No problem, honey," I say.

Jeremy grabs me as I walk out.

"So, what's the plan?" he asks.

"May the best man win?"

"Look, Damon, you're like a brother to me. I would never hurt you intentionally."

"Micah cheated on me with you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone through with that. But I swear, I wouldn't have done that if I wasn't in love with Micah."

"I've been selfish up until now. But if Micah wants both of us, I'll share."

It could be worse. I could lose Micah completely.

She comes out of the bathroom looking warm and adorable. She slips her hands into my pockets.

"Where's my ring?" she asks.

"You still want to wear it?"

"Yeah. I want yours, and one from Jeremy."

"Fair enough."

I try not to jump for joy as I take quick steps to the bedside table and retrieve her ring. She puts it on her ring finger and kisses me.

"Can I take you shopping for a ring now?" Jeremy asks her.

She looks up at me. "Let's go, Damon."

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Positive."

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah, sure."

I feel like the third wheel now as Jeremy walks her around the jewelry store. The salesperson looks even more scandalized than the pet store clerk, especially when she sees the ring already on Micah's finger.

"So you're picking out a wedding ring now?" the woman asks, confused.

"No, an engagement ring. Of sorts."

"So, another engagement ring?"

I step in.

"This," I say, holding up Micah's hand, "is my ring. And now my friend Jeremy is getting her his own engagement ring."

She looks downright appalled but pulls out a ring that complements the one I got Micah. Jeremy buys it and slides it on her finger. She kisses him.

"Can we go home now?"

"Let's go," I say, grabbing her free hand.

We go home and get into bed. Awkwardly enough, Jeremy and I both go to the right side of the bed. Since it's my bed, Jeremy lets me have it and crawls over Micah to the left side.

**Micah**

Life doesn't get any better than this. Both of my boys are half-naked and snuggling up to me.

I let them both feed from me before falling asleep with a happy sigh. This could work.

Damon wakes me up with a steaming cup of coffee. I sit up against the pillows and sip it.

"I'm sorry, but was I the only one that felt awkward last night?" Damon asks.

Jeremy laughs. "No. I think we need a bigger bed."

"It's a king size!" Damon exclaims. "I'm sorry that beds aren't made to accommodate three people!"

I laugh. "You guys are adorable. I love you both."

"Can we get a racecar bed?" Jeremy asks, excited.

"Because that'll be so much more comfortable," I say.

"I always wanted a racecar bed," Jeremy sighs.

I kiss him. "We'll work on it."

"Sweet."

I finish my coffee and crawl out of bed to feed Fish.

"Hey, where's Fish's food?"

"On the shelf over the tank."

I grab the container and shake some flakes in.

"Fish! Breakfast!"

The little fish swims up to the surface and nibbles on a couple flakes. I put the container back where it was and return to my spot between the two boys.

Jeremy plays with the rings on my finger while Damon massages my shoulders.

"You guys? I still want a baby."

They both pause. "Whose baby?"

"I don't know yet. Both?"

Jeremy kisses me. "Alright, let's have a baby."

"Hey, whoa, slow down."

"What?" he asks, looking up at me.

"Damon and I decided to have a baby first," I explain. "And I want to see a doctor before we do anything."

"Fine. We'll go today."

So we all get dressed, looking slightly matchy-matchy, and drive downtown to see Damon's doctor. Or rather, his team of doctors. Every doctor in the place stops what they're doing to be in the room with us.

"So, is there anything that could go wrong with me having a baby with either of them?"

"Well, not necessarily," Dr. Roberts says.

"What does that mean? I'm going to have a vampire baby?"

"In the few cases of vampire-human offspring, the vampirism hasn't affected the baby other than the fact that they have a longer gestation period."

"How long?"

"Right around a year. They're a little slow."

I make a face. The doctor doesn't miss it.

"It really isn't too bad."

"Is there anything I need to take?"

"There are special prenatal vitamins designed for vampire-human babies that I can give you."

"And that's it?"

"That's all you need to worry about."

"Oh, no, it's not," I say. "I have to carry the baby for a year, and then give birth to it, and then take care of it."

"You have two highly capable vampires to help you out. I wouldn't worry. It'll actually be easier because of your situation."

"And they'll be perfectly normal? Not attracted to blood or anything?"

"Not as far as we can tell."

"Okay, then. Can you test me today?"

"If you want."

"Please."

"Blood sample?"

"Sure."

They take blood from my arm and disappear with it. Damon and Jeremy join me, sitting next to me on the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Excited. Nervous. Scared as hell."

"It's okay," Jeremy says, nuzzling my neck. "We're here."

I kiss both of them, and then we wait in silence for the doctors to come back.

"Congrats," Dr. Roberts says when he comes back in with his posse. "You're going to have a baby."

Damon hugs me, and I falter. "Can we find out who the father is?"

"It's safer to wait until after the birth, but we can do it now if you want."

"No, that's okay. I don't want to hurt it. Is that all we need now?"

"You can go. I'll have the vitamins sent to your address."

"Thanks, Dr. Roberts," Damon says, shaking his hand.

We go home, all of us in a good mood. The vampires toast to the baby with blood. Bonnie and Tyler use champagne. I get juice.

"Here's to Baby Salvatore," Stefan says, raising his glass.

"Or Baby Gilbert," Jeremy adds.

His sister whacks him. "To Baby Morrison."

"Baby Morrison," they all echo and drink.

**Damon**

I really hope that Micah's baby is mine. I know she's going to have a baby with him, too, but I'd rather she have mine first. I'd rather she not have his baby at all, actually, but beggars can't be choosers.

We talk about baby names for a while.

"I vote for Caroline," the blonde says, giggling.

Micah laughs. "And what if it's a boy?"

"Charles. But we'll all call him Chuck."

"I like Anthony," Jeremy says. "That's what mom and dad wanted to name me. Remember, Elena?"

"I remember. It's a nice name," she says.

"If it's a boy, and it's mine, I call Anthony," he says.

"Doesn't Micah get a say in this?" I ask.

Jeremy turns to me, then to Micah. "What do you think?"

"Anthony. Anthony Gilbert. I like it. And if yours is a girl?"

"Ellie."

Elena turns to him. "After me?"

Jeremy smiles. "Yup."

"That's sweet. Thanks, Jeremy."

"Damon? What names do you like?"

"Stefan."

My brother looks up. "Really?"

"Don't you remember? We both promised to name our first boy after each other."

He looks down. "I know, but… I never had a baby."

"Don't worry about it. I want to name him, if it is a he, after you."

My brother gets up and hugs me. We've been pushing each other away so much, it feels good to get along with him, to have my little brother around.

"I want you to pick the name for the girl," I say, turning to Micah.

She smiles. "Natalie. For my mom."

I kiss the top of her head. Four different names this baby could have. I wonder who it'll be. I want a son. A little boy to raise. The Salvatores always have boys.

So now that we have the names planned out, we're free to lounge around upstairs in our room. It's easier when it's just the three of us. I know that the others aren't totally comfortable with our situation, so it's hard to hang out with them, knowing that they're judging the three of us.

Micah lies with her legs entangled in mine and her upper body leaning against Jeremy. We're all watching Fish. Fish stares at us. Great, even the fish is judging us.


	16. AN

Hey readers!

I've been doing some thinking and I wanted to see what you guys thought about adding Jeremy's POV. Just review or PM and let me know.

I'll try to get a real update up soon.

Thanks! :D


End file.
